


The story of coming out to Killian Jones

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, but fails, emma loves killian, i wrote this really quick lol, panromantic asexual emma, regina tries to make a move, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is panromantic asexual and has to find a way to come out to her crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The story of coming out to Killian Jones

Emma had always known she wasn’t straight. As a child, she thought she was bisexual. This was simply because she had crushes on both guys and girls. When she got older, and sex was talked about a lot by people in her class, she always felt really uncomfortable with it. 

In her first serious relationship, with Neal, she found out she didn’t want to have sex – ever. He didn’t agree and had sex with her against her own will. That’s how Henry came into her life, and that’s when she decided to tell everyone she was a biromantic asexual. Just so a situation like that would never happen again.

She didn’t come out to anyone in Storybrooke, though, since she thought it wasn’t necessary. That is, until she met Killian. It bothered her so much that he wasn’t aware of it, that she couldn’t sleep at night. They weren’t even dating yet, what if this was a complete deal-breaker for him? What if he didn’t want to be with her if he knew he would never be able to have sex with her?

Emma decided to get drunk to forget her problems. Alcohol results in bad situations most of the time – and this was one of them. While she was in an almost empty Granny’s, sipping on her third cocktail, Regina sat down next to her. She asked if Emma was okay. Emma whispered in her ear that she was totally queer. Regina took her chance and kissed Emma’s lips. Emma didn’t kiss back, but didn’t push her away either. She was shocked, really. Didn’t quite know what to do.

And that’s when Killian came in.

He didn’t even see it, at first. He’d had some rum himself, and his vision was a bit blurry. After a few seconds it became quite clear to him, though, that the bloody Evil Queen had her lips on Emma’s. He didn’t even know how to react, he kind of just froze. At some point he was shouting and making death threats to Regina. How had she dared to kiss Emma, his Emma?

Emma was just so confused. Killian and Regina were screaming and hitting each other. What the hell had just happened? She couldn’t process it, all she knew was that she had to try to make Killian not kill Regina. The only thing that seemed logical to her was asking Killian if they could go to the Jolly Roger, to explain things. Killian, of course, agreed. They left Regina unconscious in Granny’s.

When they finally arrived at the Jolly Roger, Emma knew she had to tell him. She wouldn’t be able to explain her and Regina’s actions if she didn’t tell him about her sexuality. When Killian asked her to spill the story, though, she wasn’t able to speak. She just didn’t know how. 

His eyes softened, and he told her it was okay. Emma just wanted to cry. Killian was so sweet, she didn’t even deserve him. “Killian,” she started, “I don’t know what to tell you. Regina is a bitch for doing this, she knows I’m not interested in her.” Killian looked at her. “She took advantage of you while you were drunk? I’m going to fucking kill that woman one day.” He mumbled. Emma didn’t know what to say – this seemed to happen a lot to her that day.

That is when Killian leaned in for a kiss. Emma kissed back, because she loved him. She had known that for a long time, and she had admitted it to herself just a few days ago. He started to intensify the kiss, though, more than Emma would ever. She knew he wanted to sleep with her. He is a pirate, he had always enjoyed sleeping with women. Emma didn’t know what to do, so she just went along with it.

He started touching her bare back, under her shirt. Emma freaked out. She tried not to do it that obvious, but Killian noticed. “Emma, are you okay?” he asked, worried. He wanted the best for her. She knew that. She knew he would accept her the way she is – but she didn’t want him to be in a relationship where he wouldn’t get what he needed. 

Killian wiped away a tear. Emma wasn’t even aware she was crying. Now that she noticed, she wasn’t able to stop, though. She was apologizing through sobs. “Emma, it’s okay, can you tell me what’s wrong?” Killian asked again, not knowing how to react to this crying woman. “Killian, I love you.” Emma blurted out. “Well, but that’s a good thing, Swan. I love you too. Why are you crying, love?” Killian smiled. Emma started sobbing even harder. He loved her. It was obvious, but hearing him say it made it real. He loved her, and she loved him. This was supposed to be the ideal situation.

But it wasn’t. It really wasn’t.

“Killian, you don’t understand. I’m ace.” Emma said, softly. Killian’s eyebrow went up. “Well, what does that even mean? I’m from another realm, love, you’ll have to be more specific.” Emma sighed. “I don’t feel sexual attraction. Towards anyone. I can fall in love, I just don’t want to get intimate or anything. It makes me feel gross.” Killian frowned, and it got quiet for what felt like hours.

Killian finally spoke. “Emma, I don’t care about that.” Emma looked into his eyes. “You don’t?” Killian smiled at her. “I don’t. Yeah, I like sex, and I’ve had loads of it. I don’t need any more, ever, as long as I have an incredible woman like you. Don’t you ever worry about anything again, Swan, I love you just the way you are.” He hugged her, and for that moment, everything was perfect for Emma. The problems she would deal with the day after with Regina didn’t matter to her, she had Killian now. And he would love her, no matter what.


End file.
